


Eleven thousand, three hundred and fourteen miles (across the Pacific, to be specific)

by lunatricity



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for what it's worth), Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Top Hinata Shouyou, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatricity/pseuds/lunatricity
Summary: When Hinata rises to greet the day, Tsukishima's sun has already set. It's almost like there's some kind of symbolism to be found there...Or maybe time zones just fuckingsuck.Seven months have passed since Hinata set off to pursue beach volleyball in Rio, leaving Kei to (not so) patiently await his boyfriend's return. With time differences and busy schedules to contend with on both ends, opportunities to truly indulge in one another have proved few and far between. So when they do come along? Distance be damned, they're going to make the most of it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Eleven thousand, three hundred and fourteen miles (across the Pacific, to be specific)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day #1 of the Haikyuu!! NSFW Week 2020 [@hqnsfwweek](https://twitter.com/hqnsfwweek)!
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> TIER 1 - Overstimulation ✔  
> TIER 2 - Gripping ✔ (kinda)  
> TIER 3 - "You look so good like this" ✔ (he certainly does)

Time zones are, to put it bluntly, a bitch.

Never mind that they could have it far worse, with the twelve hours between Rio and Japan allowing at least some daily events - like dinner and breakfast - to sync up well enough. Because that hardly feels relevant, when Kei’s 11 pm-and-horny coincides with Hinata’s 11 am-and-already-busy-at-the-beach, or the entirely too sexy post-shower selfies Hinata sends before bed light Kei’s phone up in the middle of morning lectures.

Not that the time of day seems to have any bearing on Kei’s libido nowadays, what with his boyfriend having been on the other side of the world for _seven godforsaken months_.

Only seventeen more to go.

Kei’s going to lose his mind.

Or something else entirely. Is it possible to blue-ball so badly they just… shrivel up and poof! Just disappear altogether one day?

Okay, far-fetched eventuality of that or not, to say that he’s entirely neglected in that regard wouldn’t be wholly accurate. On the rare occasions their busy schedules do allow for it, even the distance between them doesn’t stop Hinata taking care of him, even if indirectly. _Creatively_.

One such alignment - of the stars, planets and all the universe’s good graces it feels like - is afforded to them on a Saturday morning (Miyagi time) and Friday night (on the Rio end). Kei has the apartment to himself for the weekend and Hinata’s roommate is similarly absent; for the first time in weeks, Kei doesn’t have a pile of assignments to work through or practice to attend, and Hinata’s taken a night off from running deliveries. They’re finally spared the risk of being overheard, and after too many too-short calls spent muffling moans into their respective pillows, they’re going to take their sweet time with this one, and with each other.

Still, Kei hadn’t thought Hinata would take it _this_ far.

At least that time-indifferent libido and lack of shame he’s developed by this point are useful when it comes to times like this; if he’d been told seven months prior that he’d one day be comfortable making such a display of himself in front of a _camera_ of all things - let alone at 10am in the morning - Kei would have been horrified.

Not that he’s exactly… _comfortable_ right now, that is.

“You’ve got-- you’ve got to be kidding me,” he groans, thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up, the only way to deny himself what he’s - well, what he’s just been denied.

“Haven’t seen _me_ come yet, have you?” Hinata’s voice chuckles breathily, through his headphones from eleven thousand cursed miles away.

Kei’s head rolls forward, and he forces his eyes open to fix his attention back on the laptop perched before him on his kotatsu-slash-study-desk. It speaks to how close he was - and how frustrating Hinata’s order to stop had been - that he’d even been able to look away in the first place, when the video feed treats him to such an incredible view.

In the months since he’d left, Hinata has not only developed a healthy tan, but has begun to fill out too. _Really_ fill out, in the most distracting of places, the sand he now battles on the daily doing more for his legs than hard court - or even biking over mountains - ever had. With his own laptop situated between those spread legs, Kei can see every inch of that sun kissed skin, not to mention the ones that aren’t but are just as pleasing, the tan lines which wrap around his thick thighs having become a recent - and understandable - obsession of his; from the moment Hinata had first shown them off for him, he’s yearned to mark them up, to nip and suck until he can compare how the bruises left behind suit shades both familiar and new.

And then there’s the freckles the sun has brought out too, which he craves to chart with his lips and greedy tongue, across how boyfriend’s narrow hips and the defined abs he glimpses with every move of Hinata’s fist along the length of his very hard, very well lubed cock.

Amazing as the image on the screen is, it’s also evidence of Hinata’s frustrating claim, and Kei groans again, bereft.

“Thought you wanted to make the most of this,” Hinata’s voice comes through again, softly teasing, and this time Kei can see the mischief that accompanies it play across his features.

“You could have made me come three times over by now,” he bites out, slowly allowing himself to ease back down now that the immediate threat of climax has passed.

“Aw, only three? You know this’ll be worth it though! And we’ll still have plenty of time after…”

Kei snorts, but the sound morphs to a gasp as his bare ass comes flush with the smooth wooden flooring.

“The on-- _nghh--_ only thing I’ll be good for is passing out, after this,” he huffs, and is rewarded by a laugh which, even without physically puffing against his ear, is still nevertheless warm enough to trickle pleasantly down his spine.

“Lean back,” Hinata tells him instead of continuing their back-and-forth, his voice low and syrupy, rolling over and through Kei just like - and yet in a way so unlike - his laugh had.

“I wanna see the mess I’m making of you.”

Kei’s eyelids flutter and his thighs shake, but he still keeps his gaze on Hinata’s as he spreads them and does just as he’s told, hands reaching behind him as he leans back.

He’s on his knees on his bedroom floor, and may or may not be wearing his knee pads for entirely non-volleyball related purposes. Really, very unrelated, since he’s sunk down to the hilt on a dildo - the kind with a suction cup, firmly affixed beneath him. A dildo which matches the cock Hinata slowly works his hand over on his end of the feed, down to every vein and inch. Kei had scoffed at the idea at first, said it was a ridiculous gimmick, when Hinata had suggested ordering it; he’d soon ate his words however and now he wouldn’t be without it, since he’s deprived of the one they’d cast it from.

It helps that they’d received it before Hinata had left, and he’d personally seen to it that Kei got well acquainted with the ‘other him’; aided by a blindfold, he’d been so thorough about it that the lines between silicone and flesh had frayed along with Kei’s senses, and by the end he’d been unable to give a straight answer when breathlessly asked - “who’s fucking you now, Kei?”

Now it’s as good as both, as he arches his hips and presents himself for the video feed and Hinata’s hungry gaze, revealing where his thick cock spreads him open.

“You look so good like this, _Kei_ ,” Hinata moans, fist stilling to squeeze the base of his cock as if to mimic what he’s seeing, or maybe to stave off a sudden spike of pleasure; either way, fat drops of precum bead at the head and Kei aches with the need to taste them, but it’s the words of praise which go straight to his own dick, until it’s twitching and leaking just the same, a long clear trail dripping to catch against his balls before mixing into the mess he’s already made of his bedroom floor.

“You prepped so well for me but look at how red you are. Is it sore, Kei?”

“Mm-hmm,” he answers somewhere between a hum and a whine, because by now they both know that’s how he _likes_ it.

“Already fucked you raw and you haven’t even come,” Hinata says sweetly, sympathetically - as if he wasn’t orchestrating the whole thing from across the globe - and Kei finally succumbs to shutting his eyes, head tipping back as the quiet, slick sounds of his boyfriend stroking himself resume down his headphones.

“Uh- _h_ \--huh, want-- want to come, Shoyou,” he moans, and the way Hinata’s breath hitches spurs him further; it had taken them a long while to become truly comfortable with talking dirty, and even then it had remained something Hinata had needed to coax from Kei most of the time, but the last few months have made it somewhat of a necessity.

“Please make me come, I’ve been so _patient_ , need it so bad Sho _please_ \--”

“I’ll make you come, Kei,” Hinata’s husky promise cuts his begging short. “Stay like that for me? Want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kei can only muster a whimper of reply to that, glasses slipping as he nods and shifts his knees wider, as wide as they’ll go, determined to at least give Hinata the pleasure of seeing everything, when he can do little else. Arching his back, he grips his ankles for support, heels in his palms as he begins the slow first lift of his hips.

“Gorgeous, Kei. Fuck, you’re so tight around my-- oh, hey! Pull your blanket under your feet!”

The sudden change in Hinata’s tone snaps Kei’s attention away from the delicious drag of silicone against his overworked rim, and for a moment he can only blink, first at the ceiling and then the laptop screen.

Oh. _Oh_.

Reaching one hand up behind him, he tugs his duvet from the bed until it’s pooling at his back, and tugs it under his feet until they’re cushioned against the hard floorboards. When he grabs his ankles again, it’s much more comfortable.

“Softy,” he accuses fondly, as Hinata giggles down the line.

“Someone’s gotta take care of you,” he points out, tone light and breezy.

But when he speaks again the moment of affable distraction has passed as suddenly as it began, and his low purr eases Kei to slip right back in where he’d left off, lips parting around a breathless moan as his eyes roll closed again.

“Gonna take care of you now, Kei. Gonna start slow.”

The dildo’s been inside him long enough that the silicone has warmed, and with Hinata’s voice so close, Kei can almost forget the distance between them as he lifts his hips once again, relishing the torturous drag and tug on his overstimulated rim as he draws off his boyfriend’s girthy cock. Even going slow he can hear every slick stroke through the headphones, each softly ragged breath as he lowers and lifts, fucking himself easily, almost lazily, letting the pleasure - their pleasure - build back up slowly.

Then when he has only a couple of inches left inside him and he arches just so, the head of Hinata’s cock catches just on his prostate and he gasps, hips jerking to seek out more of that glancing friction.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata groans appreciatively. “Feels so good-- just like that Kei, keep it there.”

Kei doesn’t need telling - but loves to hear it anyway - and despite how quickly his thighs and core begin to ache he keeps his back arched and rolls his hips, grinding the head of Hinata’s cock against his sweet spot oh-so gently. He’s so sensitive that his own cock twitches with every brush, soft moans whimpering from him, and he knows by the hungry sound that catches in Hinata’s throat that he must be leaking again.

“Now you’re just teasing me,” the hungry catch becomes a throaty whine, but Kei doesn’t stop, caught between and up in Hinata’s voice and how _good_ he feels inside him, right where he _needs_ him.

“Milking yourself on my cock like that-- making such a _mess_ of yourself when I’m not there to lick you _clean._ ”

The growled words punch through Kei’s fragile fantasy, and he jerks his head forward to glare at the laptop, expression and heart twisting in concert at the painful reminder that his boyfriend _isn’t_ here - that he’s doing this _alone_ \--

But when their eyes meet, bridging the thousands of miles between them, Kei’s anger fizzles out as quickly as it had come.

Hinata’s brows are drawn up tight above lidded eyes, his desperation written out plain to read - not just to come, but to touch and taste and _feel_ , just like the swirling need which consumes Kei to his core. His fist rolls, slow but tight around the head of his cock, matching Kei’s position and he realises…

He’s far from alone, not in any of the ways that count right now - and he’s not the only one who needs taking care of.

Keeping his gaze locked on his boyfriend’s, no matter how easy it would be to get lost again, Kei thrusts his ass down until it meets the floor with a loud wet _slap_.

The groan which rewards him a moment later is choked, as if Hinata’s hand had moved of its own accord to match him, taking him by surprise as tanned hips arch up to meet his fist.

“O-oh! Fuck, _Kei_.”

Gripping his ankles tighter, Kei grinds down until his balls drag against the lube-slick ones at the base of the dildo, the extra girth stretching his hole to perfection as he watches Hinata’s hand twist likewise. The head of his cock is an angry red, telling that he’s caught up to become as oversensitive as Kei long has been, and he moans pitifully when Kei guides his hand back up to it.

But this time he doesn’t linger, doesn’t dwell; canting his hips to target his prostate with every thrust and pushing past the protesting of his limbs, Kei sinks back down to ride his boyfriend’s cock the way he’s been denied for so long.

This time it’s Hinata who succumbs to closing his eyes, head lolling as he arches off the pillows piled beneath him, fist working his cock to the rhythm of Kei’s moans alone.

“Look at me,” Kei demands, aware but uncaring of how hypocritical he’s being when he’d spent so long in his own head - but he needs him _present_ , together in this, joined the only way they _can be_.

“Filling me up so much Sho,” he adds when Hinata’s too slow, _whines_ , and then lidded eyes finally meet his and there’s that familiar honey-brown, lighting him up across the miles, bright as embers. He gasps, head tipping back but gaze unwavering.

“Tell me how-- how I feel around your cock, how good I’m--”

“So tight, so perfect,” Hinata breathes, voice strained as he forces the words out, and Kei knows he’s _so_ close but holding back with everything he has. “Riding me so good, gonna-- gonna fill you up Kei _missed you so much_ \--”

It’s those words, and the sight of the first white streaks of Hinata’s release lashing over tanned knuckles that set the pressure in Kei’s belly to bursting, and thrice denied, his orgasm hits like a blast wave, like it’s bowling into him from inside and out at once. Head snapping back, he cries loud enough to drown out even Hinata’s euphoric moans, trembling from his tight grip on his heels to the tip of his cock as he comes, feeling each wave milked from his prostate to paint his belly, his chest, his thighs.

It seems to go on forever, and it isn’t until he comes to collapsed against the blankets pooled behind him, still shaking with the aftershocks, that he realises how distant Hinata’s voice has become.

Fumbling, he pushes his headphones up from where they’d caught on his shoulder, bringing Hinata back to him.

“-ly shit, Kei,” he’s saying, and then laughing, giddy like he’s just stepped off a roller coaster. “That was-- thatwassoamazing! I haven’t come that hard in _months_ and you were just--”

 _Don’t you dare_ , Kei can’t command his tongue to move in time to stop him.

“Just like-- _'fshoom'!!_ ”

Goddamnit.

Kei’s ire must register - or maybe, just maybe Hinata simply knows him that well - because his breathless giggles taper off, and a moment later he says, voice as soft and warm as if it were whispering across inches, not oceans.

“Aw, you love me really.”

“I do,” Kei replies without hesitation.

“Love you too,” his boyfriend’s sweet murmur follows.

“But… I think you’re gonna have to clean your laptop,” he adds, mischief returning tenfold to his tone, and with a reluctant groan Kei finally cracks his eyes open and... Yes. Yes he is. How has he managed to cover himself _and_ the laptop? How much did he have _in_ him?

Yet through the mess, their gazes meet, and suddenly they’re laughing together, voices lifting in breathless harmony to bridge all the hours and miles between.

There’s no sour moment as they come down from the high together, as laptop screens and cooling bodies (and everything between) are cleaned, blankets burrowed into and snuggly PJs donned.

And when a light lunch and midnight snack have been respectively devoured, it’s Kei out of the two of them who ushers in round two - though Hinata is only too eager to scramble and snatch up his very own, custom-cast toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! For someone who fusses over WIPs for weeks (months, years, forever...) bashing this one out in a couple of evenings was an experience! Glad to have grabbed the bull by the horny horny horns though - AO3 is always in need of new tskhn! Hope you enjoyed it, and if so please consider leaving a comment. Even keyboard-smashed nonsense feeds an author's soul, and mine is so, so in need of sustenance CwC
> 
> Worked on as always with the support of the ☀ to my 🌙 [@aliquoten](https://twitter.com/aliquoten) 💜
> 
> Written for Day #1 of the Haikyuu!! NSFW Week 2020 [@hqnsfwweek](https://twitter.com/hqnsfwweek)!


End file.
